Surprise!
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: "I love you too, Blaine. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. And I don't like thinking about the future-the future where I'm not here with you all the time. A future where I can't hold your hand in the hallways. O-or pass each other notes in class when the teacher isn't looking. Kissing you whenever we want to. Shit, Blaine, touching you."


**Author's Note: Quick, unbatead one-shot. Kurt cheering Blaine up after Cooper visits.**

* * *

Kurt rushes into Blaine's room, mouth full of stories from the whirlwind of a day he had with Cooper and the New Directions. It had been a great week. A _spectacular _ week and Kurt felt he hadn't seen Blaine much.

The room is dark, only the small peaks of the evening sunset light illuminating the rouges and greens of Blaine's vintage room. Kurt hasn't told anybody, but Blaine's room just feels like _home _and _love _and _warmth._

Kurt sees a huddled mass on the bed, dark curly hair peeking out from the twisted sheets. He can see the slow rise and fall of Blaine's breathing, until it isn't. Blaine's breath hitches, stops and starts and if Kurt stressed it enough, he thought he could hear little whimpers escaping his lips.

Kurt doesn't though, a wicked grin plastered across his face. He tiptoes over towards the bed and pounces. "Surprise!"

Blaine screams in response, curling his body in on himself. Almost like he was preparing for the worst, a punch, or even a kick. They wiggle and worm on the bed for a while, until Kurt has Blaine unfurled from the sheets and is snug against Blaine's chest.

"Hi!" Kurt says breathlessly, placing a kiss to Blaine's bare collarbone.

"_Kurt." _Blaine responses, his voice broken and raspy the way it gets when he's either crying or after they're tangled up in the sheets, cuddling and whispering sweet nothings.

"Blaine?" Kurt looks up, notices the puffy swell beneath Blaine's eyes. Notices how they're glossy with tears, glistening through the small stream of light. Kurt falls a little bit more in life with him in this moment, his breath catching in his throat at how painstakingly _gorgeous _Blaine is. And only Kurt gets to see him like this.

"I didn't think you'd be here. W-where's Cooper?" Blaine scuffs.

Kurt frowns, tilting his head to the side. "He's out with some of the New Directions. They went out to dinner after his master class. You weren't there, so I didn't go. What's wrong, Blaine?"

Blaine squeezes his eyes shut, prays that the tears stop flowing, and says, "I-I'm fine, Kurt. Let's drop it. Can you just hold me, please."

Kurt rolls over on the bed and cuddles into Blaine's side, throwing a leg over his thighs. He absentmindedly traces patterns on his chest, things like "Kurt", wondering how that would look against Blaine's skin. Kurt cuts out of his thoughts when he hears another sniffle. "Talk to me. _Please, _Blaine. Don't shut me out."

Blaine tenses beneath Kurt's fingers, and Kurt can feel Blaine's heart quicken in pace. Blaine's breath is shallow and uneven, and Blaine then breaks out into sobs, giving into the prickles behind his eyes.

"Don't ever leave me, Kurt. Please. _Please." _Blaine sobs, open and vulnerable.

"Hey, shh. Blaine, baby, shh." Kurt comforts, cupping Blaine's cheek and wiping away rolling tears with the pad of this thumb. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

"No you won't. You'll be off in New York in a matter of months. _Months, _Kurt. You'll be gone, whisked away by fame and talent and dreams. J-just, just like Cooper was. You'll never call o-or _anything. _You won't need me and y-you'll _forget about me." _Blaine says in between tears, until his words become bitter and hateful. "And why should you anyway? I'm nothing to remember._" _

Kurt surges forward then, kissing Blaine fiercely. He cups Blaine's jaw and rubs away the tears, though the kiss is still messy, sloppy and slipsliding through the salty, wetness still coating Blaine's cheeks. He kisses Blaine until he stops crying, long, drawn out minutes of tongues and nibbles to lips. With every brush of the tongue, an '_I love you'_, with every brush of the lips, an _'I'm here_.', with every stroke of the thumb, an '_You're perfect_'. Until both their lips are swollen red and Blaine's heart beat chants '_He loves me. He's here. He's staying._'

Kurt drops his head against Blaine's, their foreheads touching and their panted breaths being shared. "I love you so much. God, do I love you, Kurt." Blaine said with a voice barely above a whisper. He sounds so sure of himself, like it's the truest thing he has ever spoken. _Because it is._

Kurt smiles, pecking Blaine on the lips. "I love you too, Blaine. I love you so much that it _hurts _sometimes. And I don't like thinking about the future-the future where I'm not here with you all the time. A future where I can't hold your hand in the hallways. O-or pass each other notes in class when the teacher isn't looking. Kissing you whenever we want to. Shit, Blaine, _touching _you whenever I want to. But believe me, Blaine. I'm not going to forget you. You're unforgettable. I'm not going to stop loving you. You're my first and only love. You're everything to me, Blaine. And we'll work this out. I'm not going to leave you. Not ever."

The waterworks kick in again, the tears spilling down Blaine's cheeks. "Promise?" Blaine whispers.

"I promise. You aren't going to loose me."


End file.
